gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Object infobox
}| }}} }}}} }} } | | }}} | skill challenge | hero challenge = | mastery insight (central tyria) = | mastery insight (heart of thorns) = | mastery insight (path of fire) = | #default = .png|+}} | }} }} }} }}}}} } | } | no | | }} | }}|:|-}}.jpg}} | 240x300px | このオブジェクトの画像をアップロードします }} }} }| ;召喚 : } | Item = }}} | Skill = }}} | Trait = }}} | #default = }}} }} }} } } | ;場所 : }| }}}| }} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} } | ( })}} }| }}}|}} } | ( })}} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }} } | ;地方 : }}} } | }}} } | }}} } | }}} } | ;タイプ : } }} | submarine = 潜水艦 | turret = タレット | portal = ポータル | crafting station = クラフトステーション | book = 書物 | statue = 彫像 | chest = チェスト | special event = スペシャルイベント | resource node | tree | mine | plant = リソースノード | object = オブジェ | quest item = クエストアイテム | bundle | environmental | environmental weapon = バンドル | static weapon = 静的環境兵器 | hero challenge | skill challenge = ヒーローチャレンジ | mastery insight (central tyria) | mastery insight (heart of thorns) | mastery insight (path of fire) = マスタリーインサイト | siege weapon = 攻城兵器 | #default = }}} }} }} } | ;部分 : } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | ;必要 : } }} } | ;提供 : } }} ;対話可能 : }}}|y|はい|いいえ}} ;破壊可能 : }}}|y|はい|いいえ}} location.jpg|exists}} } } } } } | class="mw-collapsible" style="width:100%;" その他の画像 - style="text-align:center;" location.jpg|exists}} } } } } } | } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }}}} } | }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} | | }}} | book = Category:BooksCategory:Objects | chest = Category:Chests | crafting station = Category:CraftingCategory:Objects | dead ship = Category:Dead Ships | environmental | environmental weapon | bundle = Category:Bundles | gravestone = Category:Gravestones | mastery insight (central tyria) | mastery insight (heart of thorns) | mastery insight (path of fire) = Category:Mastery insights | renown heart = Category: Renown heart objects | mine | tree | plant | node | resource node = Category:Resource nodes | skill challenge | hero challenge = Category:Hero challenges | siege weapon = Category:Siege weapons | static weapon = Category:Static environmental weapons | statue = Category:Statues | #default = Category:Objects }} }}} | y | Category:Destructible objects }} }} This infobox is used for objects in the game world. Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. Map icon of object. ; image : Optional. The interactive object image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; location : Required. The area or areas that the object can be found in. Use a comma-separated list. ; type : Optional. Specify the type of object. ; summon : Optional. The source of the object. ; goal : Optional. Specific any events or tasks this object is affiliated with. ; destruct : Optional. Sets category for destructible objects. ; req : Optional. Specify any requirements for interacting with the object (mostly nodes). ; gives : Optional. Specify any item/items resulting from interacting with the object. Use a comma-separated list of values. ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the object's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. ; historical : Optional. "y" will prevent categorization and display the template. Usage Examples Object